Neville's perfect day
by Hello-Sweetie1311
Summary: A one shot for neville's life. will include most of the major characters. fluffy and sweet, because i adore Neville and it always bugged me we didn't see how he lived.


As the final class wound up to finished, one of the bravest, truest Gryffindor's sent away his third year herbology class from caring for puffapods, walking around his greenhouse domain, occasionally pausing to inspect a particularly bad or well cared for pod. After completing obligatory duties and closing his greenhouse for Christmas, the head of Gryffindor house supervised the students boarding the train and bidding farewell to the castle for Christmas. At the platform he saw James potter joking with friends, probably, he thought dryly, at the expense of one of the slytherin's.

"Mr potter." Putting on his most authoritative voice, Neville watched as the young boy jumped, the trademark grin coming across his face when he saw his family friend.

"Hello, professor. Did you see? We hammered raven-claw at quidditch!" the boys enthusiasm was heart-warmingly familiar, a seeker of extraordinary ability called potter.

"I did. I know your dads going to be proud, James. Where's that brother of yours, and Rose?" The children of harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron all felt like his own.

"Probably wherever the trolley is, Al's always eating! I have to go professor; I'll see you tonight for the dinner at your house, right?"

It would never have occurred to Neville how the eldest potter's voice had heightened and a note of pride laced it, easily in hearing distance of other students who looked around at this. He'd never know how impressive he was to the students, one of the heroes of Hogwarts, battler of Voldermort, member of the order of the phoenix for years, still dedicated to bringing down the existing dark forces in the world. Everyone knew at least twice a year, the auror's office called and basically begged him to take a post, but he was happier teaching herbology.

"Yes you will James, now hurry up, get your seat!" he watched as students piled onto the train, most saying goodbye professor, or waving.

After a meeting with headmistress McGonagall, and basic conversation, professor longbottom was walking in hogsmede village to home. Most of the teachers had rooms within the castle but what with having a young family that obviously wouldn't suit. The village wasn't far, and soon he was looking at his front door.

To say the house was quirky was an understatement, and with "The quibbler head office" sign over the door, it had taken a while for the neighbours to adjust. However, the garden was fabulous, even if he did have to manoeuvre around his darling wife on the issue of the gnomes.

"Luna? I'm home! Alice? Xeno?" through his living room, which was clean and pretty and decorated with items of eccentric interest, through to the kitchen, its sunflower yellow colour and the radio warbling out a song from some young witch, and the smell of cooking making it so inviting.

"Ah, you're home. I was just about to suspect blast ended unicorns were behind it. "

He couldn't help but chuckle at his beautiful wife, barefoot in pale blue maternity robes, her heavily pregnant frame and blooming skin took his breath away. He still couldn't believe this woman had chosen to give her life to him.

She leaned forward and kissed him, and at his gentle insistence she sit down and take a break, received her customary:

"Now Neville, I'm pregnant, not ill. "

"Okay Luna, what's for dinner? Smells amazing"

"Pumpkin soup, chicken, garlic bread, rice, and chocolate cake. And, butter beer and pumpkin juice for the children and me, and fire whisky and gillywater for the rest of the adults"

"Oh, sounds gorgeous. You are amazing Mrs Longbottom" she smiled and kissed him again, as his hands cupped her bump and felt the life they'd created kick, he couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten.

"Where are the children Luna, I thought the house was quiet?"

She chuckled and pointed in the direction of the garden.

"Will you fetch them, and then go gets changed, they'll be here soon!" he departed into the garden, to see his kids playing on toy broomsticks by magical lantern lights.

"Dad!" Xeno, four minutes older than his sister, with his mother's blonde hair and blue eyes, but his mannerisms and clumsiness completely his fathers, fell of the broomstick and ran over, followed closely by Alice, who looked so much like his own mum it would have made his heart ache once. Now he felt proud.

"hey guys! Come on, if you're dirty your mum will make you wash dishes by hand!" laughing inwardly at the looks of horror on his twins faces, he took a moment to watch them run into the house, Xeno falling on the step.

It only took a minute with magic to set up the tables and lights in the garden, he'd just finished when he heard an explosion of noise that must be their guests.

Everyone had seemingly arrived at once, Harry and Ginny, and teddy lupin, today with green hair, who hugged him and Luna, albus and lily and James who started talking loudly and excitedly at seeing each other, you wouldn't think they were together a lot, rose who was blushing and looking unhappy as James teased her about Scorpious Malfoy, until Ginny administered a stern look, Hermione who was chatting excitedly to Luna about the baby, Ron and harry went to get drinks and exchange manly talk about the food and families and work.

They all piled into the garden, the food was delicious, and the atmosphere lovely, as the kids played and the adults talked past, present and future. Toasts were raised to those no longer with them, and laughter was constant.

It was, Neville reflected, perfect. All was good.

Then Luna placed her hand on his arm and said very matter of factly

"Neville… my waters have broken. " And the perfect day got even happier.


End file.
